eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Bebot 2010
[[Bebot|''Bebot]]' 2010 'is a one-day beauty pageant that was held on 10 April 2010. It is the fifth edition of ''Eat Bulaga!'s iconic beauty pageant for local male celebrities who are dressed in drag. The contestants flaunt their beauty, talent, and wit to compete for the crown and the pageant title. Baroness D' Goddess (Baron Geisler) was crowned as the grand winner of Bebot 2010. ''Roca-Roca Naa Aku (Rocco Nacino) placed as first runner-up, Shivakler Bumbye-Bay (Sam YG) as second runner-up, and Paulina Alamnyopoba (Paulo Avelino) as third runner-up in the competition. Now on her fourth year, Blackylou Blanco (Wally Bayola) once again failed to win any prestigious title in the fifth edition of ''Bebot. She only took home a Loyalty Award and was given a 0% score by the judges. Overview Contestant selection Four local male celebrities who are willing to dress in drag were invited to compete in the segment. They competed under witty stage names. The celebrities who entered the competition included Paulo Avelino, Baron Geisler, Rocco Nacino, and Sam YG. Meanwhile, Wally Bayola was given the opportunity to compete once again in the beauty pageant as Blackylou Blanco, after losing three previous editions. The five contestants were paired with an Eat Bulaga! ''host to be their manager. The hosts helped them prepare for the competition. '''Main pageant' Bebot 2010 ''was held on Saturday, 10 April 2010. The five candidates underwent a talent portion and a question-and-answer portion. The panel of judges included actress Cristine Reyes, comedian Eugene Domingo, and actor Richard Gutierrez. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 30% – Personality * 30% – Talent * 30% – Intelligence * 10% – Audience impact After the introductory walk, the contestants must first provide an impressive performance in the talent portion. Their intelligence and wit were then tested in the special interview portion. Unlike previous editions of the beauty pageant, the candidates weren't just given ordinary questions. In under 30 seconds, the candidates must complete a sentence that the judges provided to each of them. An interpreter may be used for any candidate who needs it. The interview portion was hosted by Michael V and Pia Guanio. Baroness D' Goddess was hailed as the grand winner of ''Bebot 2010 ''after receiving the highest score from the judges. She also took home the Best in Talent award. Roca-Roca Naa Aku was proclaimed as the first runner-up, while Shivakler Bumbye-Bay was declared as the second runner-up of the competition. Paulina Alamnyopoba placed as the third runner-up and also won the Best in Long Gown award. Blackylou Blanco became a four-time loser after failing once again to bag any prestigious title in the fifth edition of ''Bebot. She only took home a Loyalty Award and was given a 0% score by the judges. Hosts Below is a list of hosts who were involved in the presentation of the segment during its one-day run. *Vic Sotto *Allan K *Joey de Leon *Ryan Agoncillo *Pia Guanio *Michael V (as Rica Martina) Results chart Final results Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:2010s Segments Category:2010 Segments Category:Editions of Bebot Category:Bebot Category:Quality Articles Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Segments for Celebrities Category:LGBT Pageants Category:Pageants